1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power line carrier systems for transmitting information signals on power transmission lines, and more particularly to the elimination of noise signals from the lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years much attention has been given to the development of techniques for transmitting information signals down power transmission lines. Power line systems in which such techniques are employed are termed power line carrier (PLC) systems. It has been recognized that attenuation of signals transmitted down the lines is dependent upon the mode of transmission (e.g. line-to-line, line-to-ground), but this knowledge has not been applied to effect removal of noise signals interfering with effective reception of the information signals at locations down the lines. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for utilizing known line attenuation characteristics to minimize the transmission of noise signals in PLC systems.